Before It All
by AGrimmMelodyx3
Summary: A cute lil' bro fic. More info inside, it's short, light, nothing serious. I think I'm addicted to Inu/Sessh bro fics :D Review, and all that other lovely stuff. Enjoy!


Just a light bro fic that's been bouncing around in my head. Do whatever you want with their lives in your heads, in this fic, they live in the castle in their early years. Do whatever with their parents and such :D. Any spelling errors, wrong Japanese words, whatever's wrong, I appologize now. Since I have no Beta(anyone up for it?), these things happen. Well, read on. You know what to do!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flowers.

Flowers were everywhere.

All along the mountainous stone walls, and the floor, growing between the trees on stems as long as vines swinging and bending in the wind. Hanging in swinging baskets high above the floor, all shapes, and sizes. Bright, vivd green, red, blue, yellow, orange, purple, can be seen for miles around. Sweet smells quickly permeated the air, helped by the warm smoothly blowing breeze that swished through the peaceful garden. Two boys sat under a large cherry blossom tree, ignoring the soft petals that continuously rained gently down on them. A youkai and a hanyou. Both young, but still clearly different ages, and siblings at that. The full youkai was clearly older. He was taller, his silky looking silvery mane trailing down his back and pooling around him on the floor. Magenta stripes decorated the lower half of his face, his arms, and other parts of his body hidden by clothes. His mouth was set in a grim line, face betraying nothing, no emotion. Sharp eyes surveyed everything around the pair steadily, gaze never wavering.

The hanyou was clearly the younger. If not for his actions and small size, climbing on and around his sibling's tail, trying to catch it, one could see it in his face. Where his brother's features were angular, almost aggressively sharp and hauntingly beautiful especially for one so young, the hanyou's were rounder and more expressive. More childlike in their innocence, more human looking. Clear amber eyes observing everything in wonder, a smile lighting up his face. His emotions were plain to read just by looking at his face. Small triangular ears sat atop his head, constantly swiveling and reacting to every sound. His bright red robe greatly contrasted his sibling's snowy white one.

"Sesshy!" The smaller child called enthusiastically, still trying valiantly to grab Sesshoumaru's tail. The demon Sesshoumaru merely nodded at his sibling in acknowledgement, his eyes still never leaving their watch of the castle garden surrounding them. Even at this point in time, he was quiet. Not angry or malicious, he just preferred to speak when necessary. For a split second looking at his brother, he swore to himself, that no matter what, he _would _protect him. No one, except him would harm that boy, though the thought of he himself harming his brother made him feel ill.

"Guess what?" Inuyasha squealed in excitement as he finally caught his Ani's(1) tail. He was unexpectedly wrapped up in the soft appendage, and giggled as his stomach was tickled lightly by long nimble fingers.

"Sesshy, stop!" He grunted indignantly, still laughing. Finally looking away from the garden, he faced his younger sibling. Inuyasha snuggled closer to Sesshoumaru, and his fluffy tail.

"What was it you wanted to say, Inu?" Inuyasha blinked owlishly.

"Oh. I almost forgoted. I love you!" He yelled, jumping in to hug his older brother. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at his Ototo's(2) use of improper language. He would have to teach him to speak better, he reasoned with himself. He _was_ of the royal family, after all. He pulled Inuyasha tighter to himself, smiling a small half smile. Even then, he wasn't very open with his emotions, though he was not hostile. He only felt that they were things to show to your loved ones, and had a rather reserved personality anyway.

"This Sesshoumaru loves you too, Inu."

Because before they were enemies, before the animosity, before the hate and fighting and deaths and vengeance, they were family.

Long before cursing the other's name, or fighting tooth and nail for any petty reason, they were brothers.

They loved, and lived, and learned- _together_.

Yes, brothers indeed.

Before it all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(1) Older brother. That's probably wrong, maybe similar to what is right.

(2) Younger brother. ^ same reasoning as the above. :D

Well, I hope you liked it, and don't forget to review!


End file.
